The applicant of the present application has proposed a two-dimensional code having large information capacity, in which information is encoded by coloring each of a plurality of cells (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-048070).
In this two-dimensional code, information expressed by a cell is encoded by applying one of a plurality of colors to the cell, and therefore an information capacity per cell can be increased. As a result, the overall information capacity of the two-dimensional code can be increased.